Voir à travers
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "Ils passèrent une poignée de secondes à se dévisager. Armin ne bougeait toujours pas, il ne lâchait pas son livre - il la regardait juste. Annie était du genre à froncer les sourcils quand on la regardait trop longtemps, mais le blond n'avait jamais baissé les yeux, lui. Il aimait bien trop observer pour apprendre à être discret." Joyeux Anniversaire Bymeha !


Coucou !

C'est mon deuxième OS sur SNK (et pas le dernier, je l'espère 8D) et il est dédié à Bymeha, pour son anniversaire. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lue, aller lire son OS "Human" sur Annie, et "Lionheart" sur Rivaille et Petra. Feels garantis. *PAN*

Alors voilà un Armin/Annie, plus Friendship qu'autre chose, en fait, mais un Armin/Annie quand même. Heureux, rendez vous compte ! *meurs*

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama.

Voilà voilà, Nanniversaire Bymeha et bonne lecture, vous autres 8D

* * *

Armin ne se souvenait plus exactement de ce qui l'avait amené dans ce bureau. Il lui semblait vaguement que ça impliquait le ménage – ça expliquerait la présence du balai abandonné contre la porte. Il était entré avec la ferme intention de tout nettoyer comme si ça vie en dépendait – ou presque – et son regard avait eu le malheur de se poser sur les étagères. Une bibliothèque remplie de livres interdits.

Le blond avait donc immédiatement lâché son instrument de ménage pour se jeter sur les ouvrages. Les pages jaunies étaient remplies de schémas, de cartes, de récits de voyages dans des contrées dont personne n'avait entendu parler. Il s'était perdu entre les lignes. Ses compagnons disaient souvent qu'il était un rêveur – mais Armin avait conscience de beaucoup de choses, et en percevait parfois beaucoup plus que les autres. Il était juste curieux et un peu trop intelligent.

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

Armin sursauta et leva les yeux de son livre. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner que cette voix glaciale était celle d'Annie Leonardth. Elle venait de lui donner un avertissement, un semblant de conseil – pas comme si elle se souciait vraiment de ce qu'il risquait s'il se faisait attraper. En fait, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle s'adresse à lui tant sa voix était détachée et son expression blasée.

-Ah, Annie, je..

Il aurait pu continuer, lui parler des cartes qu'il avait trouvées et des paysages inconnus et merveilleux qu'il avait découvert, peut être même la convaincre qu'il n'était pas fou de risquer le cachot pour de vieux livres mais...

- Je m'en fiche.

C'était bien ce qu'il se disait.

Ils passèrent une poignée de secondes à se dévisager. Armin ne bougeait toujours pas, il ne lâchait pas son livre - il la regardait juste. Annie était du genre à froncer les sourcils quand on la regardait trop longtemps, mais le blond n'avait jamais baissé les yeux, lui. Il aimait bien trop observer pour apprendre à être discret. Ça l'intéressait, les différences dans les traits des gens auxquels personne ne faisait vraiment attention. Il y avait Mikasa, avec ses cheveux raides et noirs comme les ailes d'un corbeau et sa peau de porcelaine Eren, sa peau tannée et son visage fier, Marco, ses taches de rousseur et son sourire...Leurs différences et leurs similitudes le fascinaient et il s'escrimait à essayer de comprendre comment tant de gens d'origines si lointaines avaient pu être réunis au même endroit. Il les étudiait, cherchait des indices – rêvait de ce que le monde avait pu être.

Quand à Annie, d'après ce qu'il avait lu et observé, il supposait que ses ancêtres vivaient dans des pays froids – comme ces étendues désertiques recouvertes par la neige pendant toute l'année qu'il avait vu dans un atlas quand il était plus jeune.

Il vit ses poings se serrer sur la poignée - c'était lui où elle hésitait à le traîner de force hors de ce bureau ?

Au moment où elle entendit des pas au bout du couloir, Annie savait qu'elle avait a peine deux secondes pour choisir entre se tirer d'ici et sauver ce crétin de blond. Et avant même d'avoir pu y réfléchir, elle se jeta sur lui.

Le choc chassa l'air des poumons d'Armin, et même s'il avait voulu crier, il n'aurait pas pu. Il eut vaguement l'impression de ne plus respirer – sans doute à cause du poids d'Annie sur son dos et de la menace du soldat qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il se donna une claque mentalement pour avoir oublié les patrouilles régulières dans les couloirs.

- Bouge d'un millimètre et je te tue. souffla t-elle.

Le blond acquiesça et retint son souffle. Le soldat n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué le livre manquant sur l'étagère – qui présentait pourtant un espace conséquent à hauteur de vue.

Il aurait suffi qu'il fasse trois pas de plus pour trouver deux membres du bataillon d'exploration cachés sous un bureau, avec un des livres secrets du commandant – dont une page s'était froissée dans sa chute, d'ailleurs.

Annie grimaça en imaginant ce qui les attendait. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle se jura qu'elle aurait le temps de briser le cou du blond avant qu'on la punisse. Elle regrettait déjà son geste. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Elle aurait dû s'en aller directement, comme d'habitude. Le règlement exigeait qu'elle le dénonce, mais elle se serait contentée de faire comme si de rien était. Pourtant, quelque chose dans le visage rêveur d'Armin l'en avait dissuadée - et c'était une erreur.

Il était d'ailleurs silencieux comme une tombe – et en baissant les yeux, elle vit qu'il avait toujours le regard rivé sur le livre ouvert devant lui. Ses yeux bleus parcouraient les lignes à toute vitesse, comme pour les imprimer dans sa tête et les comprendre plus tard. Nom de dieu, il lisait.

Elle avait risqué sa place au sein de ce bataillon pour l'aider et cet abruti _lisait comme s'il était seul au monde et qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ça._

Annie lui donna une claque sur la tête. Pas assez pour lui faire mal, cependant – elle avait opté pour la manière la plus silencieuse. Et puis elle aurait tout le temps de l'assommer une fois sortie de cette galère.

Les bottes du soldat se rapprochèrent d'un pas sur le parquet encore poussiéreux. La blonde se voyait déjà bondir de derrière le meuble et l'assommer proprement lorsqu'il s'intéressa à un objet posé sur la table. Sans doute un quelconque bibelot facile à monnayer. Il vérifia que personne n'était dans le couloir, le glissa dans sa poche et sortit.

Après avoir compté dans sa tête le temps qu'il fallait au soldat pour atteindre le bout du couloir, Annie se leva prestement et lissa son uniforme. Elle jeta un regard froid au blond qui était toujours allongé par terre :

- Arrête de traîner dans le coin.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot, ni même de s'excuser ou de la remercier. Elle avait disparu dans le couloir.

Armin soupira et se hâta de remettre le livre à sa place. Les gens prenaient rarement le temps de l'observer, lui. Ils parvenaient souvent à la même conclusion – trop faible pour être une menace, mais trop intelligent pour être inoffensif.

Annie lui avait donné un ordre, cette fois ci. Il n'avait pas intérêt à se remettre dans le pétrin, parce que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'en sortirait.

* * *

Et voilà :3 J'espère que ça vous a plu (eeet encore joyeux anniversaire Popo C:)

Gloire au Armin/Annie !

_Aeliheart974_


End file.
